rain
by arietis
Summary: one day kuroro come face to face with his mortal enemy, but to his suprise the one who hate him so much now seem to be as harmness as an angel, this set the start of a new chapter in his life
1. chapter 1

**Rain **  
  
**by:** arietis   
  
**chapter:** 1  
  
**note:** I have really, really bad grammar . so please bear with me.   
  
-------------------  
  
The rain-drops kissed his form, embraced him and caressed him with its icy touch. Cold water licked his wound and soothed the stinging pain. He hugged himself tightly, bury his head in his arm, his eyes are cast down and distance. He was thinking but strangely of nothing at all. His head is a void of nothingness.   
  
In his mind everything are parts of a blurring mess. Every now and then a hazy figure would appear but before he could recognize it or find a trace of familiarity it would dissolved in one with the misty cloth that covered his mind. When he tries to make the figure become clearer, a rush of dizziness would come and follow it is a violent wave of pain that threaten to split his head in two.   
  
So he gave up and let the ghostly figure come and go as it will. He doesn't like it that way, but he has to tried and forgets about it or the headache would come back. Therefore, instead of trying to recognize those mocking figures he focuses his thought on something else. Not that he has much to think about anyway. His only piece of clear memory is of a white room, there were only a small bed that he lay on and a weird looking machine in the room. Many tubes and strings were attached to his body. There wasn't a single sound and it frightened him. The loneliness was driving him insane so he ran, out of the small room and through the deserted corridor. He ran as fast as he could and as far away as his feet would allow him to.   
  
After a very long while, his feet couldn't carry him on anymore. He stumbled and fell onto the hard pavement below him. He lay there for a while ignored the rain that bathed him. Then decided that it was insecure, why? He doesn't know but he dragged himself up anyways. He moved to sat at a small space between two houses, and until then did he notice that his feet were bleeding.   
  
-------------------------------   
  
It's raining again, figures. Welcome to Elttaes where you won't see the sun for half a year. Would someone please explain to him again why he wandered out here instead of sitting comfortable nears the fire place in his apartment reading his new book right now? That right, he doesn't want to be fired. But why on earth did he take this job? Oh yeah, so that he wouldn't look too out of place. You cannot just live without work right, well at least normal people don't and right now he's living as one of them. He mumbled and cursed him self. Yes, him and his damned idea of living normally when there's no target for stealing.   
  
A tiny form hiding behind a building caught his attention but he ignored it. Whatever it is, it's none of his business. But then again whoever that is look as if they would drop dead in any minute. A bit hesitance but he walked over to the trembling form anyway. Ok, why the heck did he care about some street rat today? really, the world just get really weird lately.   
  
Close up the form belong to a child around 15 or 16 with short disheveled blond hair. Delicate arm wrapped tightly around slender knees. The child is shaking furiously under the icy rain.   
  
Hearing footstep coming closer the child look up and faced him with aqua-blue eyes. Wet blond strands framed the angelic face.   
  
"Kurapika?"   
  
Uncertain eyes gaze up at him.   
  
_"Who are you?"_   
  
The gaze was then lowered; the child hugged himself more tightly.   
  
_"Who am I?"_   
  
would someone please tell him why he bring his mortal enemy home? he's a person of reason right? but there is exactly no reason for him to bring the blond here and a thousands reasons not to. Then what on Earth is he doing? He isn't some kind old woman who helps out people. Heck, he would be careless if the wet boy who standing in front of him right now rotten to death on the street. Wait, he cannot let that dumb blond rot to death. His heart is still binds by the damn chain so he better keep that blond alive until the chain is removed. Yes, and you better keep him under your watch, there are changes that you can find some clues on how to remove the chain. He can hear his analyze mind scowled him for missed the reason why he should keep an eyes on the blond. Yep, he just loves how his brain works sometime.   
  
His enemy looked at him with questioned eyes. What's wrong with him? It look as thought the blond has some kind of amnesia, but is he really or is it just an act? He found no trace of lying in those eyes thought, beside what's the use to pretend like he's harmless anyway? the blond already binds him with the chain. What else's would he want? to spy on him? to pick a fight? to take his life?   
  
The boy in question still watches him, his eyes filled with anxious and curiosity. But what's there to be curious about?   
  
"do you like to stare?"   
  
The blond shook his head from side to side   
  
"You wet, go take a shower" he pushed the curious boy to the bathroom after noticing that the boy is soaking wet and is covered with mud.   
  
He walked to the bathtub and turned on the water, might as well help the blond out a little if he really has forgotten about everything. Oh yeah, he should lend him some clothes too.   
  
---------------------------------   
  
Kurapika walked out of the bathroom and stand in front of him again. The boy looked as if he is swimming in the t-shirt and pants that were lend to him a while ago. Is the chain-assassin really that small? oh! and a mental note, he took a shower as long as a girl would.   
  
"you really like to stare aren't you?"   
  
Again the blond shook his head in disapproval   
  
He sighed, what should he do now? kurapika seem to be exactly what they used to call people with his hair color. He doesn't know what to do without instruction, except for standing and staring. Or maybe the boy just shy, a part of him whispered. Yeah right! the chain-guy is shy. If that's the case then he would be capable of being a loving man too.   
  
The blond is still standing and staring   
  
"why don't you sit down?"   
  
The chain-assassin does just as he was told and takes a sit on the floor facing him.   
  
_"what's your name?"_ kurapika asked after a long silent.   
  
"Kuroro Lucifer"   
  
Just like that, the evening go on with him reading a book comfortable in his armchair and kurapika sat not so far away, watching him.   
  
a/n: so what do you think of it? good? bad? really, really bad? btw, I'm desperately in need of a proofreader for this fic so if you are interested please email me at 


	2. chapter 2

Rain   
**by:** arietis  
**chapter:** 2  
**note: **yup I updated =) this chapter was written quite a while ago but I just can't seem to find the time to finish it so I just cut it off and make it into a short chapter. I haven't received the corrected chapter from my proofreader yet so you may find a lot of wrong spelling/grammar but I feel guilty not updating for so long so I put this up anyway.

  
============================  
  
It's raining again, is it the fifteenth or the sixteenth times it rain? He doesn't keep count anymore but that's how long he has been here. Unconsciously, his arm stretch out, reaching for the pouring droplets but all hope was cut short when his hand come in contact with a transparent barrier. He sigh, resting his head against the icy wall, the cold spread quickly, driving out the lingering warm and claims the side of his face as its new territory.  
  
Little by little, the cold air engulfs him, stripping away the heat emitted from his body. His hands felt numb as he watch his breath clouded the glass and blurred the image of the city, making it look as thought he was staring at an aged painting of a strange town in an eerie fairytale-like state.  
  
A hand touched the side of his face; the rough calluses caress the cold surface of his skin. He tilted his head and leaned in closer to the warm.  
  
"It's cold in here."  
  
"You always turn off the heat."  
  
He heard a sigh, the warm touch was taken away just as sudden as it come. Kuroro never make a sound when he comes home and he seems to dislike rain and cold air.  
  
_"You don't like the cold?"_  
  
"No"  
  
_"Are you cold?"_  
  
"Yes"  
  
He reach up, standing on his toes and pull kuroro into an embrace.  
  
"Body heat won't work when you are colder than the one you try to warm up."  
  
_"Oh"_  
  
He pouted in disappointment and let go of the taller one but strong hands pulled him back into a tight hug upon seeing his frown. It's warm.  
  
"You will have a flu if you keep turn the heat off."  
  
_"I like cold air."_

-------------------------------------- 

What the hell is happening to him? Did someone cut out part of his brain or did the damn thing have rot like the half-eaten apple he found a few days ago? Well, he must have dropped that apple when falling asleep while reading sometime ago but he couldn't just drop his brain out. By the way, how does your brain fall out if your skull isn't crack open? Will it flown through your noses or your ears? A visual image was immediately formed in his mind to inform him of what would happen. He feels the hairs at the base of his neck rise up. Now, that's disgusting! He hates how his brain works sometime.  
  
What the heck is it that makes him hold his enemy? 'You will have a flu if you keep turn the heat off.' why did he said that? It not like he care if the blonde does get the flu. In fact, it not like that blonde is weak; he's strong enough to kill a man of steel like Ubo, yes strong enough to kill one of his friends.  
  
the mere thought of the contact he has made with kurapika disgust him, one just doesn't go around holding onto their enemy for warm, no matter how cold it is--or how much pity they felt toward that certain enemy.-- He shook his head, no he doesn't feel pity for the blond, he hate that kid's gut, hate that arrogant brat.  
  
Yes, it was definitely not pity. Kuroro Lucifer doesn't has those kind of feeling, not toward the outsiders anyway, well he may fake it a lot but never once did he really mean it. Perhaps it was his ever strong appetite for flirting that makes him do so. Kurapika look like a girl anyway, a weak one too, so that must have been the reason behind his action.  
  
_"You really should put your shirt on."_  
  
Being pulled back from his endless train of thought, he turn around to look at the owner of that soft husky voice. Kurapika, despite having a very feminine figure and a feature that would be envy by numerous girls have a voice that somehow define against the high pitched or sweet whisper most people would think he had. In contrary, he has a husky tone which is no where near feminine and always makes you think of a trustworthy man upon hearing.  
  
Clear blue eyes fixed on him; trust this kid to never break eyes contact during any kind of conversation. He sighs, maybe he really does think too much for his own good. See, he even forgot to put his shirt on after the shower all due to thinking.  
  
_"Do you want me to go get your pants too?"_  
  
What? He even forgets his pants? He looks down, shocked. Damn his brain.  
  
Thank good god, is there really a god? The dark trouser is there, covering what he's expected to see, not that he want to see it.  
  
A soft snicker, it gets louder, a chair was pushed back and footsteps echoes in a hurry to escape amiss the growing laugh.  
  
"Damn It, I'm Gonna Skin You Alive You Little Brat."


End file.
